


The Ballad of Sharon Raydor

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon's history with women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1990 & The Outing of Sharon Raydor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinks challenge at femslash100. Some of the prompts more interpreted than others but they're all labeled with the prompt

**Voyeurism (100)**  
Sharon sipped her cosmo, looking out over the dance floor at the throng of women dancing to the latest Madonna hit. She was a newly separated single-mother but she was still young. Probably not as young as some of the women who shamelessly ground against one another but, still, thirty-one was young enough to not seem like a total perv sitting at the bar of the lesbian club. 

She’d been coming for weeks but hadn’t worked up the courage to dance with anyone. Just watching the sexually confident women was already helping her come to terms with her newfound sexuality. 

**

 **Self-Love (100)**  
Some nights when she returned from the nightclub she would draw herself a bath and slip into the hot water. It was already late and she’d pay for it in the morning while trying to corral her children in time to ensure that they all got to their respective destinations on time. 

Some nights after the club she’d need a release in order to fall asleep. She’d squeeze her eyes shut, not envisioning anyone in particular but imagining that she was secure enough with herself to be out enough to have a woman in her life and in her bed. 

**

 **Dirty Talk (100)**  
The first time Sharon chanced joining the teeming crowd on the dance floor she was enveloped by the feminine curves. She was thinking that was probably enough for her first time when a young woman with pink streaks in her hair wrapped an arm around Sharon’s waist. 

“I was wondering when you’d come down from on high.” She purred into Sharon’s ear, nodding toward the bar and Sharon’s usual perch. 

Sharon blushed and the girl continued, “I’ve been dying to get my hands on you. You’re so beautiful; you look so fuckable. I bet you taste amazing.”

Sharon whimpered helplessly. 

**

 **Anonymity (100)**  
When the pink haired girl pressed her lips to hers, she thought she would melt right then and there but she cupped her cheek and vehemently returned the kiss. She throbbed with arousal; this was the first time she’d been in contact with a woman since she’d realized she was sexually attracted to the fairer sex.

There was something safe in the anonymity of this situation. Right here, right now she could lock lips with this woman and it didn’t have to mean anything. She could be anyone. 

She was dizzy with desire as the younger woman clung to her. 

**

 **Clothing (100)**  
The next time Sharon visited the nightclub the pink haired girl found her again, wrapping an arm around Sharon’s waist and pressing tightly against her. Sharon could feel her warmth permeating her thin blouse, suddenly wanting to tear off all their clothes and feel the other woman’s heated skin against her own. 

The younger woman locked eyes with Sharon, seeming to read her thoughts and Sharon’s knees wobbled but the other woman held tight with a soft moan. 

Sharon was emboldened by the sound and pushed the other woman’s spaghetti strap down and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

**

 **Exhibition (100)**  
The pink haired girl gasped, dragging her nails along Sharon’s bicep as Sharon sucked softly on the younger woman’s skin, making her way from her shoulder up her neck to behind her ear. 

“Fuck.” The woman growled. “I need you now.” She took Sharon’s hand and pulled her through the crowd, weaving through the other women, beelining toward the bathroom. 

“Yeah! You go girl!” Women hooted and hollered at them as the pink haired girl opened the door to the bathroom and Sharon followed after her. 

Sharon’s heart pounded as the other woman captured her lips in a bruising kiss. 

**

 **Edging & Texture (200)**  
The bathroom was small but it served to push the two women closer as the pink haired woman claimed her mouth hungrily; the girl’s tongue wet and hot. This certainly wasn’t how she expected to pop her lesbian cherry but feeling the younger woman’s hands on her she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The younger woman deftly unbuttoned Sharon’s blouse and trailed kisses down her chest, cupping her breasts through the fabric. Sharon panted, “god…” 

The pink haired woman pushed Sharon’s skirt up around her waist and encouraged her up onto the sink. The counter was smooth and chill against the hot skin of Sharon bare thighs but she paid no mind as the other woman pulled her to the edge and pulled her panties down. 

They locked eyes briefly before the younger woman disappeared between her legs. The other woman’s tongue made its first contact with Sharon’s swollen sex and it was all she could do not to scream. Sharon’s fingers tangled into the pink hair, gripping fistfuls of the soft tresses. 

Sharon felt herself about to climax when there was an insistent pounding. “Hey, come on! Other people need to go!” 

“Son of a bitch…” Sharon groaned. 

**

 **Humiliation/Shame (100)**  
The next time Sharon saw the pink haired woman it wasn’t at the nightclub, it was at the Getty where the younger woman was, apparently, an art restorer. 

Sharon blushed bright red, recalling the last time they’d seen each other. Recalling the way the other woman felt and tasted and sounded. 

“John Garrity.” Sharon’s partner reached out his hand to shake. 

The girl replied, “Liz Clarkson. And…?” She looked to Sharon. 

They’d finished their feverish sexual encounter in the backseat of Sharon’s crown vic, Sharon moaning and quivering and panting helplessly. 

She accepted the girl’s hand. “Um… Sharon Raydor.”


	2. 2000 & The Taming of Sharon Raydor

**Mirrors & Groups (200)**  
Sharon was with a group of Internal Affairs officers when Ann saw her. She’d been wanting to get the brunette alone for months but had been unsuccessful so far. 

“Would you excuse me please?” Ann managed a smile as she excused herself from her colleagues and entered the women’s room. She looked at herself in the mirror. “Get ahold of yourself, McGinnis. You’re acting ridiculous.” 

The door opened and she straightened up. In the reflection she locked eyes with Sharon. 

“Good evening, Commander.” Sharon greeted amicably. 

Ann’s breath caught in her throat. “Hi. Um, I saw you the other day, outside of work.” 

“Oh?”

“I wanted to say hi but I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“You wouldn’t have bothered me.” 

“At Akbar…”

“Ah.” Sharon blushed a little. “I’m not really… _out_ at work.” 

“I know. Me neither.” Ann fidgeted a little, “but I was hoping that you’d, um, go out with me sometime.” 

Sharon looked surprised but smiled. “Yes. I would love that.” 

“Really?” Ann grinned. “Amazing. I really thought you’d say no. You must be beating them off with a stick!” 

Sharon leaned in and stole a quick kiss. “How about Friday?”

Ann bit her lip shyly. “Perfect.” 

**

 **Breath (100)**  
Sharon and Ann broke apart breathlessly. Sharon bit her lip. “Do you want to come in? Apartment’s empty tonight.” 

Ann grinned, “we can rectify that.”

Sharon pushed her back against the door, desperate for contact. Ann took her hands and brought them to her sides. 

“Take a breath. We don’t need to rush.” Ann cupped Sharon’s cheeks and drew her in for a long, languid kiss. 

Sharon smiled against her, reveling in the rhythm. 

“I don’t do this often.” Sharon admitted. “I don’t really ‘ _date._ ’” 

“Let’s light some candles and do this right.” Ann stroked Sharon’s cheek. “You’re so perfect.” 

**

 **Temperature (100)**  
“Oh god, it’s cold out there.” Sharon whimpered, clutching the covers. 

“So stay in bed.” Ann murmured. 

“I can’t, I have to get home to my kids.” 

“Ten more minutes…” Ann insisted, dropping kisses to Sharon’s neck and starting to pepper her bare chest with nips and licks, Sharon groaned. “I hate it when my girlfriend has to rush off.”

“I’m your girlfriend?” 

“What else would you call us?” 

Sharon smiled broadly. “I really like the sound of that… you’re my girlfriend. I like being girlfriends with you.”

“It does come with certain benefits…” Ann captured one of Sharon’s nipples. 

**

 **Biting/Bruising (100)**  
“Mmm…” Sharon grinned as Ann kissed her neck from behind. “I missed you today.” Ann grazed her teeth over Sharon’s pulse point and Sharon moaned. 

“I miss you every day.” Ann teased.

Sharon pulled Ann into a bruising kiss. Ann cupped her cheeks, returning the kiss with equal fervor. Sharon pushed her hand down Ann’s waistband and into her panties. 

Ann groaned and grinned, “I might leave and come back more often if I get greeted like this…” 

Sharon’s finger teased around Ann’s clit and Ann’s knees wobbled unsteadily. “Oh… fuck, Sharon…”

“You’re so beautiful, Ann…” Sharon whispered, pressing harder. 

**

 **Bathing (100)**  
The hot water pelted their already heated skin as Ann thrust her fingers into Sharon. Sharon clutched her and whimpered. 

Ann’s fingers curled upwards and Sharon gasped. “I love making you come.” Ann grinned, “I love feeling you pulsing with pleasure…”

“Oh god…” Sharon breathed, bucking into Ann’s thrusts. 

“I love the way your body shakes when you just can’t take it anymore…” 

Sharon squeezed her eyes shut tightly before feeling her muscles spasming around Ann and pleasure rolled over her. 

“I love _you_.” Ann whispered. 

Sharon bit her lip, pretending the sound of the shower drowned out the words.


	3. 2007 & The Topping of Sharon Raydor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for bdsm in this chapter

**Pain & Spanking (200)**  
Sharon hadn’t given much thought to how close pleasure and pain were until she fell into bed with Andrea Hobbs. The first time Andrea had casually slipped it into conversation Sharon was skeptical but Andrea had promised to start out slowly. 

Andrea’s palm made its first contact with Sharon’s ass with the satisfying _smack_ of skin on skin and Sharon jumped. The fingers of Andrea’s other hand rubbed tight circles around Sharon’s clit and she smacked her again in the exact same spot. 

Sharon sucked in a breath and let it out in a low moan. Andrea’s hand came down again, this time even harder and still in the same spot. It stung and the spot now throbbed and began to swell and Sharon felt a fresh rush of arousal, somehow managing to get even wetter, her body alight with sensation. 

Andrea switched hands, three fingers thrusting into Sharon’s pussy as her left hand descended on Sharon’s ass three times in rapid succession, each strike harder than the last. 

The fourth blow landed and Sharon gasped. “ _Fuck!_ ” She whimpered, arching her back. 

“Too much?” Andrea asked, pausing to rub and soothe the reddened area. 

“S’perfect.” Sharon panted helplessly. “Harder… please…” 

**

 **Blindfold (100)**  
The silk glided easily over her flushed skin as she tilted her head toward the sound of Andrea’s footsteps. Sharon loved when Andrea put the blindfold on her because she had no idea what to expect. She was utterly and completely at Andrea Hobbs’s mercy. 

Sharon listened intently but could no longer hear Andrea’s movements. It might mean she was watching her or she might have left the room –perhaps testing Sharon’s aptitude for being a good sub. 

Sharon’s body pulsed with arousal. She needed so badly to be fucked but she would wait because she _was_ a good sub. 

**

 **Begging (100)**  
“Oh, fuck… fuck… Andrea…” Sharon bucked her hips encouragingly but Andrea ceased her movements, slowing to a stop and removing her fingers from Sharon’s wetness. Sharon whimpered helplessly. 

“What’s the magic word?” Andrea grinned darkly. 

“ _Please_ , please, let me come.” Sharon begged, limbs quivering, “please, let me come.” 

Andrea teased Sharon’s opening, fingertips ghosting over wet folds and dipping into her shallowly. “Patience is a virtue, my pet.” 

“Please.“ Sharon repeated in a whisper. “Please, mistress.” 

“ _There’s_ the magic word.” Andrea thrust her fingers into the brunette, the digits curling to stroke the sweetest spot. Sharon gripped the sheets desperately. 

**

 **Whipped (100)**  
Sharon shivered and let out a shaky breath of anticipation as Andrea let the strands of the cat o’ nine tails whip trail lightly over Sharon’s bare flesh. 

Andrea’s fingernails replaced the leather strands, dragging lightly down Sharon’s skin. “Such beautiful, pristine, creamy skin…” 

Andrea pulled her arm back and gave Sharon a smack with the toy. 

“Oh god.” Sharon breathed. “More...” 

“Beg me.” 

“Please, Andrea. Please, please, please!” 

Andrea lashed the toy against the back of Sharon’s thighs. Sharon hissed out a moan. “Fuck.” She groaned and Andrea delivered another sharp lash. 

She would feel that in the morning. 

**

 **Toys (100)**  
Andrea gave the button an experimental press as she and Sharon entered the California Bar Association’s Annual Gala, Sharon bit the inside of her lip with a soft moan as the little bud vibrated against her clit. Andrea grinned. 

“Hey Sharon.”

It didn’t take long for Jackson to find them. Andrea wrapped an arm possessively around Sharon’s waist and pressed down and held the button as Sharon opened her mouth to answer. 

Sharon managed to hold the moans of pleasure at bay- but just barely. 

“Hi.” She breathed softly and Andrea gave her waist a squeeze. 

“Good girl.” Andrea whispered.


	4. 2011 & The Cougar Phase of Sharon Raydor

**Punishment (100)**  
“Take me back to your place and I’ll let you cuff me to your bed.” Mikki Mendoza purred as she leaned over Sharon’s desk. “I’ve been a very bad girl, Captain. I need to be taught a lesson.”

“Anyone could walk in here.” Sharon whispered, smiling despite herself. 

“I like to live dangerously.” Mikki grinned. 

Sharon’s eyes raked over the young woman’s body, the perfectly taut stomach, firm breasts, impressive biceps, flawlessly smooth skin and piercing brown eyes. It was intoxicating to be desired by such a perfect specimen of a woman and found it hard to deny her anything. 

**

 **Roleplay & Queening (200)**  
Mikki found Sharon’s uniform hat on the top shelf of the closet and presented it to her. “Wear this and I can die happy.” 

“You really want to milk this police scenario for all it’s worth.” Sharon teased, positioning the hat on her tousled locks and proceeding to cuff Mikki to the headboard. 

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” Sharon demanded. 

“No, ma’am.” Mikki bit her lip on a grin. 

“You’ve exceeded the sexy limit. This is a very serious offense.”

Mikki batted her eyelashes. “I can’t have another sexiness ticket on my record, there must be _something_ I can do.” 

“I think we can work something out. How good are you with her tongue?” 

“I’m phenomenal, ma’am.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Sharon purred, moving so that her knees were on either side of Mikki’s head. Mikki leaned up, lapping enthusiastically at Sharon’s delicious pussy. 

Sharon groaned, gripping the headboard for support. Damnit, the girl really was phenomenal. 

Mikki made long strokes down Sharon’s opening and back up to suck on her clit and just as Sharon thought she couldn’t take anymore, her orgasm tore through her with a vengeance. 

Mikki grinned. “How was it, ma’am?” 

**

 **Worship (100)**  
Mikki didn’t stay over much but when she did Sharon made pancakes for breakfast. Mikki tore the pieces with her hands and ate more pancakes than Sharon thought she could realistically fit into her lean body. 

Mikki was so different from anyone Sharon had been with before. She was refreshingly unsubtle; Sharon knew that when Mikki was with her that was the one place in the world Mikki wanted to be. Mikki liked to lock eyes just before she was about to come, watching the enigmatic green eyes –like there was nothing else in the universe other than Sharon Raydor. 

**

 **Bonus! Food (100)**  
“I thought you said this was mild!” Sharon protested, dropping her burrito onto her plate like it had just bitten her. 

“That is mild.” Mikki grinned. “You are such a gringa.” 

“I am! I’m 75% Irish, you could kill me with this.” Sharon laughed. 

“God, you are so _fucking_ cute.” Mikki straddled Sharon’s hips and drew her in for a long, sensuous kiss. Mikki could still taste the spice on her lips and she sucked Sharon’s bottom lip into her mouth. 

Sharon gripped Mikki’s ass, dragging her as close as she could, pressing her thigh into the younger woman’s center.


	5. 2015 & The Seduction of Sharon Raydor

**Authority (100)**  
“Captain!” Brenda caught up with Sharon in the hallway of the courthouse. 

“Chief.” Sharon smiled, playfully calling her by her former moniker. 

“Come to dinner tonight.” Brenda stated, she’d meant it to be a request but it came out like a statement. Sharon had come to expect this of the blonde and she smiled indulgently. 

They had one rule: don’t be alone together in private. They were both aware of the sexual tension between them and knew that it wouldn’t take much to knock over all the dominoes. 

“Is that a good idea? Isn’t Fritz away this week?”

Brenda shrugged. 

**

 **Restrained (100)**  
Brenda opened the door for Sharon who held up a bottle of Merlot. They grinned at each other as Brenda motioned for her to enter. Brenda could smell her intoxicating perfume as the brunette passed and it was all she could do not to throw Sharon onto the couch and have her way with her then and there. 

Brenda accepted the bottle. “Thank yew.” She drawled in her southern lilt. “Go on into the kitchen.” 

The blonde tilted her head to get a good look at the older woman’s ass in her tight charcoal pencil skirt. 

“Hope you like Chinese.” 

**

 **Food (100)**  
Brenda brought the chopsticks to her mouth, slurping the lo mein noodles into her mouth unceremoniously. Sharon caught herself grinning fondly at the lovable blonde but hid behind her Merlot before Brenda made eye contact. 

Sharon set her wine down and Brenda watched as Sharon swiped her tongue along her bottom lip to catch some of the errant red wine. Brenda bit her lip and when she looked back up she saw that Sharon was watching her. 

Brenda cleared her throat. “How ‘bout we dispense with the formalities and let me fuck you.” 

Sharon’s eyebrows shot up but didn’t protest. 

**

 **Obedience (100)**  
Brenda and Sharon landed naked on the bed, Brenda covered Sharon’s body with her own, twirling a lock of dark chocolate hair around her finger, leering lustfully at the brunette. “So, tell me, Captain, is work the only time you ‘must go first?’ Because I’d hate to go out of turn.” 

Sharon grinned, her bottom lip swollen from when Brenda sucked it into her mouth. “I am accustomed to going first, yes.” 

“Well, then your wish is my command, Captain, my Captain.” Brenda’s fingers pushed into Sharon, slowly at first and picking up speed as Sharon’s moans spurred her on. 

**

 **Altered states (100)**  
Sharon could still taste the Merlot on her tongue, even as she dragged it along the hot, wet opening of Brenda Leigh Johnson. She’d told herself she wasn’t going to drink; she wasn’t going to allow temptation to get the better of her. 

She’d been well aware of the blonde’s intentions for inviting her over while her husband was away but Sharon went anyway. She wanted this as much as Brenda –maybe more so– but she was going to be the one who got hurt, not Brenda. 

Brenda gripped the sheets and gasped and Sharon knew she was a goner.


End file.
